villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolf Spider
Wolf Spider '''(real name: '''Peter Parker) is the main antagonist of the "Return to the Spider-Verse" episodes. History Not much is known about him except that he got bitten by the spider and became a villainous madman. He found out about the Siege Perilous when a shard fell into his world and sought to use it to conquer the other spider-verses. He used the shard to travel to the Vampire Universe and fake allied with the Lizard King. He battled Blood Spider, Spider-Man, and Kid Arachnid in the sewers and stole the shard. In the end he revealed himself to the duo and his plan. Wolf Spider tried to steal the two shards from them, but failed and uses the shard that he has to go to the next dimension. Wolf Spider later appeared in Kid Arachnid's universe at a police department where he and Spider-Man found the next shard. He revealed Kid Arachnid's mother to them as his captive. Luckily, Gwen Stacy, Kid Arachnid's substitute for his absence, shows up and helps them fight Wolf Spider. During the battle, Wolf Spider removes his cloak, revealing four bio organic spider arms on his back, which he used to fight them. As Kid Arachnid assaults him, the shard he has shows him the final piece that Wolf Spider used to guide him. This final piece joined together to recreate the Siege Perilous. As Kid Arachnid rejoices with his mother, Wolf Spider breaks into his house. He takes the Siege Perilous from Spider-Man and removes his mask, revealing his identity to them. He then leaves and leaves a trail of destruction for the heroes to follow him. Gwen Stacy, MIles Morales, and Peter Parker find him at a underwater cave, where they see him draining energy from all the other Spider-Men, thus making him grow stronger. Gwen and Kid Arachnid took Wolf Spider head on, but ended up having their powers drained from them too. As he confronts Spider-Man, Spider-Man asks him if he drained the powers of all the Spider-Men. Wolf Spider replied by saying, "ever last one." This made Spider-Man decide to let his powers be drained from him. Unfortunately, the powers were too much for Wolf Spider to handle, which caused him to shatter into a million pieces. Personality Wolf Spider doesn't really care about anyone but himself. He doesn't even care about his dimensional counterparts. He is only obsessed with getting more power and ruling worlds. It is revealed that he pretends to join other villains who have shards of the Siege Perilous, only to help him further his goals. Appearance Wolf Spider was first seen wearing a dark hooded cloak over his body and a goggled mask over his face that was hiding his true identity. As he revealed himself to Spider-Man, he wore dark blue jumpsuit and had four robotic spider arms on his back, sharing similarities to Iron Spider. He looks similar to Peter Parker, except he has darker hair, and paler skin. Powers and Abilities *'Spider Physiology:' He gained spider powers after being bit by a radioactive spider, but also developed organic tentacles. *'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Bio-Organic Spider Arms: '''He developed organic spider arms which are both strong and fast. They can also be used to lift heavy objects or for wall climbing. Quotes Trivia *When Wolf Spider travels to another world, he travels in a red portal. *He is voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes, who also voice as Spiderman in ''Spiderman: The Animated Series. Category:Psychopath Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Mutated Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Deceased